


Places To Lay Your Head

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Rhack One-shots and Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, tftb - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, Jack needs coffee, M/M, PA!Rhys, Romance, nothing major, prompt, sleepy, some sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sleeps in some really strange places when he's been working overtime and can't return to the penthouse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places To Lay Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Maddiganhatter on Tumblr asked me to write: Jack falling asleep in random places until Rhys forces him to sleep.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt!!! <3

There was not enough coffee on this station, no, scratch that, in this  _universe_ _,_ to keep him awake right now. He'd been up since 2am... As if four hours of paperwork wasn't bad enough, he was then forced to attend a meeting with robotics about an upgrade for that pathetic excuse of a robot Claptrap...

They could've at least picked a topic that Jack found entertaining.

Someone died in that meeting today. Jack had shot him straight in the eye, like muzzle pressed up to it and everything (grossest shit you've ever seen- ha get it?).

Technically it was the guys own fault. If he said the words 'Claptrap', 'I' or 'sir' one more time, Jack's fairly certain he was gonna shoot him _self_ .

Rhys wasn't best pleased with his excuse, but... What ya gonna do.

Rhys would come around later when he had his di-

"Jack?  _Jack_ _?_ _!_ " Rhys suddenly interrupts, jolting him from his slumber and causing him to almost topple from where he was perched on one of the structural bars across the window.

"Rhysie, was just dreamin' about you kitten." He smirks, leaning his head back against the wall, satisfied with the way his arms were crossed over his chest and ankles hooked. The beam slanted up slightly, crossing over with another to form an 'X' over the window, raised about halfway off the ground, another two beams underneath.

Damn... Jack probably looked epic whilst he was asleep.

Actually, he just looked epic in general, but here, resting so casually... He looked like the typical bad boy, college teen you see on TV.

"I don't even wanna know what you were dreaming." Rhys replies with a roll of his eyes, scanning over some text on his comm, "have you been sleeping Jack? I know you get up in the middle of the night to sleep on the couch and you toss and then a lot... Is it me? If it is I can move back into-" Rhys continues, the words falling from his mouth.

"Nonono sweetie." Jack interupts, quickly standing and placing hands on either side of his boyfriend's face, cupping his cheeks, "I move to the couch because I don't wanna disturb you." He adds, his voice soothing and honest. "It's just all this paperwork keeping me up till stupid hours and never getting a break to unwind for a rest."

"Why don't you go home and go to-" Rhys starts, softly, resting a hand over Jack's. He's interrupted by Jack's cell. Growling slightly, the CEO picks it up exclaiming a 'What?!' Into the mic.

"Hold that thought babe, gotta go and take care of some business in R&D. Back soon." He promises, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving the office.

* * *

" _'Back soon'_ he said... Two fucking _hours_ later..." Rhys mutters, tapping his foot on the elevator floor as it slows to a stop. He despised R &D... The people weren't that bad. Granted some of the worked were a _bit_ crazy, but, in general, there were some pretty friendly faces in this sector. A lot nicer than the corporate assholes back upstairs.  
What Rhys _didn't_ like, was the fact that you could always garuntee there was something that and gotten loose or a tork is crawling around the vents...

Gross and dangerous shit like that.

So the fact that it was  _Jack's_ fault why he was down here, made him more pissed off than him being late to the next meeting that was scheduled four weeks ago.

"Hey Gladstone." Rhys greets, basically bumping into the man. Long time Hyerion worker and apart of the few people that got to be on a friendly basis with Handsome Jack, without the fear of getting his brains blown out.

"Ey up bruv, fancy seein' you 'ere. Anythin' I can 'elp ya wiv?" He greets, grinning at the younger brunette.

"Yeah, you haven't seen Back have you? He said he had to come down here to sort a problem and that was two hours ago." Rhys sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. The schedule was going to be so fucked up now.

"Actually, I 'ave. Follow me man." He replies, leading Rhys further into the sector than he would've liked. "Up there." He suddenly points, drawing Rhys' eyes to a decommissioned loader bot. Their whole line had been deemed unsafe as they were bigger,  _much_ bigger, versions of the current ones, and were too big for the station. They would've caused more hassle than they were worth. There a few survivors kept around this floor though. Decorations and accolades Rhys guesses. But, sure enough, Jack had managed to find a way up and is now lying on top of it, hands tucked under his head and a leg propped up, bent at the knee.

"How the fuck..." Rhys mutters.

"No idea 'ow he got there mate... Wasn't one minuet and there the next." Gladstone shrugs.

_How_ can Jack be comfortable?! The loader was surely hard and cold and it was at  _least_ fifty foot off the ground... Yet he is just up there  _snoozing_ _._

"Hand me that bolt will you?" Rhys mutters, extending his cybernetic arm and holding out his palm.

"Why, what you gonna-" the other asks, handing him the shiny bolt from off the side. However, he stops mid sentence at watching the PA pull his arm back, take a second for an aim and then throw, hitting Jack on his stomach, waking him with a start.

"The fuck was that?!" He exclaims, scowling before his eyes settle on his boyfriend.

"Jack, get down, you're late to a meeting with Weapons development." Rhys calls, rolling his eyes slightly as the CEO begins to grumble and clamber down the bot. "After this meeting, you can go home." Rhys soothes, letting the older man lean into his side, head resting on his shoulder as Rhys cards his fingers through his hair.

"Hey gladdy," Jack greets, muttering the word against Rhys' shoulder, "oh, do me a favour kiddo, grab a blanket for me next time? Bir drafty up there." He adds, allowing Rhys to drag him back toward the elevator.

"Will do sir." He calls back.

"Thanks for the help, Gladstone." Rhys calls back, shooting him a quick friendly smile.

"No problem bruv."

"Jack, we need to talk about your sleeping patterns. You're not giving yourself enough time to rest. I think-" Rhys begins pressing the button for weapons development before glancing back at Jack to see him sleeping as he leans up the wall, "Jack!"

"Huh?!" Jack mutters, quickly righting himself, but almost instantly falling to rest his head back on Rhys.

"I think you need to stagger your paperwork." Rhys sighs, gently running his fingers through the man's hair.

"Noo... I need to get it finished." The CEO murmers.

"Well, how about I change some of the meeting around, rearrange them and-" Rhys offers, before being interrupted by the older man pressing messy, sloppy kisses along his neck.

"They'll be done by the end of the week. Everything'll be back to normal. Promise." He replies, groaning slightly when the elevator doors open and he begins to walk out, before Rhys grabs the lapels of his jacket, tugging him back and letting other employees enter the lift.

"Not our floor handsome." Rhys chuckles, pulling him into his side again.

"Huh, really? This is R&D, isn't it?" He mutters, squinting at the floor numbers.

"We just  _left_ R &D." Rhys smirks, pressing a light kiss to the man's temple.

* * *

Rhys had lost Jack at the end of the meeting. Yeah... You'd think that'd be impossible.

Clearly not. He'd quickly scampered as soon as they'd rounded it all off. He'd checked the office, R&D and the whole weapons development floor... No such luck.

He's about to call the CEO's dissapearance over the announcement system, when Yvette ECHO's him.

"Hey 'Vette, I can't chat, I need to find-" he starts, looking into the offices on the sales floor.

"Jack? Yeah, we know where he is." She replies.

"What? Where?!"

"You know that new chill out area that Jack let accounting build because of Vaughn?" She begins.

"The one with the canopy over on the roof over the gaming bit?"

"Yeah... He's there."

"For fuck... Fine, I'll be there in a second." Rhys sighs, dragging himself back toward the elevator.

Rhys had thought she'd meant on the couch or the beans bags...

No...

Jack is literally on the canopy. The game area has been completely abandoned due to no one wanting to wake the CEO up. He was lying on the cream structure, right leg handing off over the side and arm thrown over his head.

"Hey bro." Vaughn greets, walking over to where Rhys was standing, glaring up at the man, with Yvette.

"Hey." Rhys mutters, trying to find a logically way on how he actually got up there.

"He's been up there for a good half an hour." Vaughn nods, also casting his gaze toward the CEO.

"How?!... I'm fed up of dealing with this. JACK!" He suddenly exclaims, watching as Jack opens an eye and looks down at his PA.

"What?" He grumbles, closing his eyes again at seeing its only Rhys.

"C'mon, get down, we're going home." Rhys orders, tapping his foot and folding his arms.

"I'm comfortable up here babe. You can spend a night without me can't ya?" He throws back, moving to lie on his side, his back turned to the group.

"C'mon Jack, stop being stubborn and let's just go back to the penthouse. I'll come some dinner, we can watch TV and go to bed." Rhys offers, his brow furrowing slightly. However, Jack settles down further on the canopy, seemingly not paying attention to his boyfriend.

"I hate him when he's like this. He's so... Rebellious when he's tired." Rhys sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What you gonna do now?" Vaughn asks.

"Something terrible." Rhys breathes, "Jack, if you don't come down now then... Then I wont- have sex with you.  _Ever_ again." Rhys stammers, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, certain that people, other than the shocked/grossed out face of his friends, were now looking his way.

" _Ever_ ?!" Jack suddenly gasps, sitting up and paying attention to Rhys, "No more cute Rhys booty?!" He whines, pushing out his bottom lip and pointing, shooting a sad, doey gaze his way.

"No more Rhys booty." Rhys agress, standing his ground and crossing his arms firmly across his chest.

"Fuck." Jack breathes, clambering to the side and jumping down from the canpoy. "OK kitten, let's go home." He purrs, leaning into the lither man's side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

* * *

"There, isn't this better? Sleeping in a _proper_ bed, rather than the _ridiculous_ places you've been napping today?" Rhys hums, happily being the little spoon, Jack's arms holding him from behind and the brunette basically seated in his lap.

“Anything’s better when you’re here baby.” Jack hums, nuzzling the back of Rhys’ neck. Rhys leans back into it, mewling slightly in the back of his throat. Jack moves to lie over the younger man, caging him against the masters and trailing kisses along his jawline.

“So… speaking about your ‘booty’ earlier…” He purrs softly, waggling his eyebrows at him.

“Go to sleep Jack.” Rhys sighs, letting out a breathy chuckle and pushing him away by his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nihongoochitsuite  
> Redbubble: HyperionCupcake


End file.
